


be Bed

by Okumen



Category: Itsuwaribito Utsuho
Genre: Gen, end of series spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chouza, on the way home with a bundle on his back, is ambushed by Utsuho and Pochi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be Bed

Chouza was heading back home with his three year old daughter curled up sleeping on his back when he heard branches snap in the brush by the sound of the road, and he slipped a hand into a sleeve to reach for either a small knife or a poison bottle. He sighed and let go of the weapons he had intended to use to protect his girl, however, when something round and squishy flopped down in the dirt. "...what are you guys doing?" He asked as Utsuho picked Pochi up into his arms, and emerged properly from the brush. Utsuho grinned widely, and Pochi flailed their arms cheerfully at their old friend. "We thought we'd say hi and startle you," the boy said in a chipper tone, "but we decided not to." He pointed at the girl on Chouza's back. "That's Ageha, isn't it? She's gotten big." Pochi flailed happily, repeating "big, big~" without a care in the world. "Yeah," Chouza agreed, then admonished the itsuwaribito, "if you dropped by more often, you'd see her grow more."  
Utsuho blinked, an incredibly faked look of surprise on his face. " She'll grow faster if I'm here? Chouza, it doesn't work that way." Chouza sputtered. "I know that! And you know what I mean!"  
A familiar grin of mischief spread over Utsuho's face. "Are you sure?" he asked, and Chouza glared at him. But since his bangs was pulled in front of his eyes, only the aura of his irritation with his friend was conveyed. Utsuho laughed. And with Pochi climbing up to his shoulder, the boy reached up and pushed Chouza's bangs out of his eyes. Chouza froze, then he forced himself to take a deep breath, and he moved Ageha from his back to his chest. As he did, Utsuho had to take a step back, but Chouza's bangs didn't fall back in place as much as he would have liked. He stroked the back of Ageha's head with a scarred hand, both to keep her from waking up due to the sudden shift, and to calm himself. It was only Thread Eyes and the squirt tanuki, they were not going to condemn him.

Utsuho's lips formed into a cheerful 'o' and Pochi squeed happily. "You've improved, Chouza," he said, as the tanuki cheered "ya~y, Chouchou-saaan" in celebration. Chouza looked away, an awkward blush on his cheeks and a nervous grip on his little girl. "....shut up," he muttered, much to the boy's delight.

Still avoiding to look at his friends, the man spoke again. "Were you going to our place or were you leaving? Because I'm going back home. This brat exhausted herself playing and needs to go to bed."  
Pochi, back in Utsuho's arms, informed him that they were coming with him, and Utsuho fell into step with Couza as they headed toward the village the followers of Kuroha were building. "What, isn't daddy a good enough bed?" the boy teased, and Chouza sneered at him, "Daddy is a great bed, I'll let you know," he commented, and Utsuho chuckled. "In that case, I'd love to try that for myself." He looked down at the tanuki in his arms. "What do you say, Pochi?" Pochi, of course, agreed with Utsuho's idea. 

"It's not happening!" Chouza's protest was clearly a bit too loud, and Ageha stirred, staring at Utsuho and Pochi with bleary eyes. Then she finally realised who she was looking at, and happily shouted their names. She grabbed after them with her tiny hands, and Chouza was made to hand her over to Utsuho so the girl, the boy, and the animal could share an embrace. Then Ageha bopped Utsuho with a wide open hand in an admonishing fashion. "Was you picking on Ageha's daddy again?" she scolded. Utsuho shook his head. "Nope, we were just wondering if daddy was really a good bed." Ageha nodded vehemently. "He's the nextetst best!" she proclaimed, "mommy has the best because she is boobs!" Chouza, who had automatically been muttering corrections to his daughter's grammar due to the habit of spending way too much time with Uzume, sputtered. "Ageha!" he protested. She ignored him, because Utsuho nodded. "I see, I see. Then we really need to try it," he said, with Pochi agreeing with him. Chouza sputtered some more. "Take a nap on daddy bed with Ageha!" she decided, and Chouza groaned, burying his face in his hands when the three younger ones decided that after dinner, they were all ganging up on Chouza.


End file.
